Happy Birth Day Nekochan
by Eowynd
Summary: Parte de una trilogia de fics que escribi para celebrar el cumpleaños de los santos de Athena. este fic es de Ikki y Shaina de Ofiocus. Es fuerte y es lemon


HappyBirthday Nekochan

BY: LILIAN "GEMINIS" BASCUÑAN

Ikki se encontraba comodamente sentado frente a la chimenea disfrutando de su hermoso y agradable calor. ¡Dios! como odiaba él el frío. Deseaba que pronto llegara el verano con sus agradables calores para poder disfrutarlo plenamente no como ahora que tenía que estar encerrado en casa huyendo del frío.

Se sirvio otro vaso de licor y miro la botella. Estaba casi vacia, pero le quedaban como unos dos vasos más todavía. A pesar de eso se lo bebio disfrutando de su sabor fuerte que dejaba una sensación de ardor y quemazon en su garganta, reconfortandolo y calentando su cuerpo que disfrutaba del calor de la chimenea al igual que lo hacen los gatos en el invierno.

En esos instantes escucho unos ruidos en la puerta, esto llamo su atención inmediatamente haciendo que se colocara alerta. Hizo un pequeño repaso mental de todos los que habían salido y los que estaban y no se le pudo ocurrir quien pudiera ser...sobre todo a estas horas (02 am) hasta que escucho

- malditos banqueros japoneses! son todos unas sanguijuelas!

-sólo es Sheena -penso volviendo a relajarse y reprendiendose a si mismo por asustarse con semejante tonteria- pero la paranoia es lo primero que se desarrolla en este trabajo -finalizo.

Cuando Sheena entro y lo vío al lado de la chimenea se sorprendio un poco, sobre todo por la hora, pero con este frío era logico que Ikki estuviera, igual que los gatos, junto a la chimenea. Asi que se dirigio hacia él

-hola cielo! -dijo besando sus labios- qué tomas?

-Brandy, quieres

-por favor -entonces Ikki tomo la copa donde había estado bebiendo, la lleno con el delicioso licor y se la paso- gracias...

-tuviste un día pesado, no?

-no tienes idea lo que es tener que tratar con esos machistas banqueros, sanguijuelas, chupasangres

-veo que no te agradan esos sujetos, pero no te culpo yo también los odio

-aún no sé como logro convecerte de trabajar para la empresa, anda cuentame...

-bueno, eso...

00000

-¡TE DIGO QUE VAS A HACERLO! -grito Athena

-¿QUÉ TE HACE PENSAR ESO? -El sonido de Nike clavandose en la muralla a 2 cms de la cabeza de Ikki fue su respuesta definitiva

00000

-jajajajajajajajajajaja -Sheena ni siquiera hizo el menor intento de contener las carcajadas que la historia de Ikki le habían provocado- por algo ella manda, no?

-finjiendo un tono de intenciones de matar a Athena- pero no por mucho más, quieres ayudarme?

-humm... tengo que pensarlo, a menos claro que me convencieras -dijo mordiendo su cuello ante lo cual el comienza a acariciar su espalda

-creo que tengo una idea sobre como convencerte -dijo dandole un profundo beso que ella le contesto de igual manera. De pronto Sheena comenzo a reirse sin motivo aparente con lo que Ikki pregunto

-qué sucede? de que te ries?

-es sólo que recorde como Shun se la pasaba diciendo que nosotros eramos el uno para el otro y de todas las cosas que hizo para juntarnos, porque nosotros no eramos 'confiables'

-como cuando nos hizo viajar a Paris, alegando que era por unos asuntos que encargo Saori, pero que en realidad era por que era la ciudad del amor?

-y nos arreglo esa habitación con una sola cama bien grande para los dos

-asi que él hizo eso?

-me lo confeso cuando regresamos

-y asi siguio hasta dejarnos encerrados en la biblioteca

-lo mira tiernamente a los ojos- me alegra que haya insistido

-la mira igual de tierno- a mí también

Entonces reanudaron el beso, haciendo que sus lenguas jugaran dentro de sus bocas, encerrandose en una furiosa batalla dentro de las humedas cuevas.

Mientras las manos curiosas y apasionadas recorrian los fríos cuerpos haciendolos entrar en calor de forma rápida

-Sheena...

-shtt...

En ese instante Sheena se acomodo sentandose sobre las piernas de Ikki quedando ambos frente a frente. Ikki comenzo a recorrer y besar el cuerpo de ella al mismo tiempo que sus manos bajaron por su pecho, donde abrio la camisa y dejo a sus manos jugar con sus tetillas colocandolas duras y erectas, luego le saco por completo la camisa mientras que él le sacaba la blusa dejando ver sus dos hermosos pechos cubiertos solo por una fina prenda de encaje negro

-tú sabes lo que pasa cuando usas encaje, cierto?

-lo sé y eso es lo que quiero

Entonces con una mano comenso a masajearlos y besarlos la otra mano la tenía en el borde inferior de la falda de Sheena donde comenzo a levantarla suavemente.

Ella entonces comenzo a desabrocharle los pantalones junto con besarlo en el cuello, morderlo en la reja mientras que el comenzaba a quitarle el brassier y poder asi jugar libremente con sus senos que eran blancos, suaves, firmes y que estaban duros por la exitación

Empezo a lamer y jugar con estos últimos mientras que sus manos terminaban de sacar la falda quedando sólo unas bragas también de encaje negro Sheena metía sus manos dentro del pantalon de Ikki donde comenzo a masajear y a agarrale el trasero. En ese momento se levanto para poder quitarselos más rápido y comodante. Ikki se recosto para poder levantar su cadera y hacerla más fácil la maniobra a Sheena quien le quito no slo los pantalones sino que tambien la ropa interior, lo hizo con fuerza para luego recostarse sobre él para continuar besando y recorriendo ese cuerpo de bronce pulido, moreno, bellamente esculpido y moldeado a fuego y calor ardiente. Perfecto. Perfecto desde su cabello rizado hasta la punta de los pies Ikki la estaba acariciando desde arriba hacia abajo deteniendose en su ropa interior con la cual comenzo a jugar, junto con morder sus senos haciendola gemir cada vez más fuerte. Cada vez el placer se apoderaba más y más de ambos envolviendolos en una sola oleada salvaje de la cual no querían salir. En un instante el calor subio hasta la cabeza de ambos haciendolos perder el control, fue en ese momento cuando Ikki la giro y se coloco sobre ella

-Ikki...-le gruño molesta- no...

-deja de hablar y disfrutalo...

Ikki la acorralo aún más contra el suelo, sujetando sus muñecas y empezo a besarla de una manera indescriptible, alcanso a dejarla abrir su boca, para dejar entrar su lengua caliente y dejarlas enredarse y continuar con lo que estaban haciendo, para dejarlas combatir solas de manera incansable, él entonces soltó las muñecas de Sheena para poder abrasarla con más fuerza como sino quisiera dejarla ir, entonces ella abrazo su ancha y musculosa espalda, mientras él con una mano le rodeaba la espalda y con la otra la tomaba por la nuca, recorrío y acaricio la espalda de ella, subiendo y bajando, lento al pricipio y luego más rápido y más rápido, entonces apreto aún más sus caderas contra las suyas, mientras abría un poco las piernas de ella para colocarse entre ambas para empezar a frotar con fuerza, entonces las manos de Sheena bajaron hasta las nalgas donde, apretó con más fuerza. Ambos podían sentir el calor invadiendo sus cuerpos. Entonces Sheena abrio más sus piernas y le rodeo la cintura con ellas, mientras él aún no había dejado de besarla, cada vez que succionaba su lengua y apretaba más su cuerpo contra el de ella, sentia como se endurecía, se hinchaba, dandole a entender entonces que pronto ese torrente no tardaría en convertirse en mar de puro fuego y pasión desbordante

-Mmmm...Me gusta...qiero más...por favor" -gimío en su oído, mientras Ikki frotaba cada vez más fuerte su entrepierna contra la suya y le continuaba besando el cuello, Sheena estaba usando sus manos para recorrer su dura anatomia, Dios! el Phoenix tenía un cuerpo de lujo, ella siempre lo había visto cubierto de sangre y heridas de los combates y sólo hacia poco tiempo que había podido realmente admirar lo bello que era. Mientras que él solo se dedicaba a hacerla gemir y suspirar ante cada beso y caricia que dejaba caer en su pecho y cintura, brazos y cuello, rostro y boca abierta...

-aaaahhh... -gimio cuando la mano de Sheena empezo a acariciar con suavidad su sexo. Ella le empezo a dar rápidos y certeros, masajes que a Ikki le estaban haciendo perder el control, entonces empezo a recorrer con su lengua de arriba a abajo y de regreso hasta su boca

-¡Sigue... no te detengas... por favor...! -empezo a gritar por el placer le estaba proporcionando. Ella le abrío aún más sus piernas y le rodeo y apreto aun mas fuerte su cadera contra la suya mientras sentía sus humedos labios dandole besos en el cuello. En esos instantes, Ikki introdujo sus dedos para jugar en el lugar que esperaba paciente, entre las piernas.

-AAAHHHH!...HUM...Ikki... ME... ME...GUSTA...-gritaba, mientras sentía correr no sangre sino lava y fuego por las venas

Entonces la lengua de Sheena de forma desesperada lo besa en el cuello, entre el movimiento de sus cuerpos, empezo a lamer y disfrutar cada pezón de su bien formado y duro pecho mordiendo con suavidad en algunos casos, debía admitir que siempre le ha gustado su pecho, tan duro y firme como una roca, pero lo suficientemente calido y suave para que ella se sintiera siempre segura y protegida, mientras le hace eso, Ikki empezo a gemir y gemir, más fuerte y más, y más... él siguió luego por el abdomen, metiendo su lengua en su ombligo; llegó hasta la cintura y luego mas abajo hasta las caderas donde encontró su sexo dispuesto, y entonces se dispuso a hacerlo...

-IKKI! -sólo pudo gritar cuando, de pronto, este indescriptible sentimiento empezo a recorrerla aun con mas fuerza mientras que Ikki introducia su lengua en su sexo e hizo que esta resbalara por toda la superficie, él lamio cada vez con más fuerza, con más pasión, mientras con sus manos apretaban sus senos jugando con ellos, haciendo que cada vez se excitara más hasta hacerla alcanzar el primer orgasmo, al mismo tiempo ella tenía sus manos sobre la cabeza de Ikki para impedirle que se saliera...

Se movía y retorcia sobre el suelo en un movimiento dictado por lo que Ikki le hacía con su lengua y sus dedos a su sexo, arqueaba la espalda, levantaba sus caderas y apretaba mas sus piernas, indicandole que continuara. Pero él se detuvo, se acerco a su oído y le dijo

-ahora es tú turno, preciosa

-esta bien -entonces ella tomo la botella de brandy e hizo caer su contenido desde arriba hacia abajo por su pecho hasta llegar a su cintura mientras ella lo iba bebiendo y chupando de su piel con su propia lengua y boca disfrutando del sabor que adquiria el licor al entrar en contacto con la piel bronceada, y como de acero pulido de su, ahora bajo ella, amante de fuego. Cuando llego a la cintura se encontro con es sexo de su amante y comenzo a introducirlo en su boca haciendo que su lengua resbalara por toda la superficie, lamiendo con deseo y pasión mezclados, mientras que Ikki hacia moviemientos con su cadera por el placer que estaba sintiendo pronto se adapto al movimiento de este y cada vez lamio con más fuerza, haciendo que el sexo de Ikki creciera aún más.

Mientras tanto él estaba envuelto en un ritmo dictado por la pasión que lo envolvia y que, hacia que él, aquel que siempre estaba bajo control de sus emociones se olvidara de todo y solo se dejara llevar hasta el borde del orgasmo, mientras que un temblor dentro de la boca de Sheena les indicaba que se acercaba el momento. Que Ikki estaba a punto de terminar, cuando se dio cuenta empezo a lamer con mas fuerza con lo cual lo hizo gritar, sí, gritar y llamarla, con el torrente que hay dentro de su corazón, hasta que en el momento culminante él rugío de placer alcanzando su orgasmo, entonces se vino y ella se lo bebio entero. Era un liquido caliente, de sabor amargo, y espeso, pero de todos modos lo disfruto mucho y lo saboreo dentro de su boca.

-eres increible -dijo mientras la besaba, probando asi de su propio liquido espeso. Entonces se giro sobre ella, le abrio las piernas y mientras mordia con fuerza la punta de los senos, los lamia, y los masajeaba disfrutando de cada uno mientras que su amante le clavaba las uñas en la espalda provocandole pequeños gemidos de dolor y placer, entonces Ikki deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas de sheena y las hizo apretarse más contra las suyas, mientras la recorria por la espalda atrayendola cada vez mas hacia si mismo, como si quisera impedir que se fuera, que se alejara de él aunque fueran unos centimetros. Ella le correspondio a ese sentimiento rodeandole la cintura con sus piernas para atraerlo cada vez más hacia si misma pues tampoco quería dejarlo ir, tampoco le gustaba la idea de estar separados, habia demorado mucho en encontrar la felicidad como para dejarla ir ahora,

Él se dedicaba a ahora a morder suavemente y succionar toda esa piel blanca marfil suave como seda que estaba bajo él, llendo hacia abajo, oliendo su cabello que por su aroma le recordaba a los almedros en flor, pero era mucho mas fuerte que estos, tenia un espiritu indomable, salvaje, digno de una guerrera como ella, pero al mismo tiempo habia descubierto que era fragil, delicada, y llena de dulzura algo que realmente el no espero encontrar en alguien como ella, pero que estaba feliz de haberlo hecho.

Mientras que ella sentía como todo ese auto control que la caracterizaba parecia desaparecer entre sus brazos, bajo todo su cuerpo. Ese cuerpo que había sido esculpido por fuego y calor en aquel infierno y del que ella ahora podia disfrutar libremente. De aquel que aun por todo lo que habia pasado tenia un hermoso corazon, un alma sensible y mucho amor para dar. Podia disfrutar de ese olor a sandalo que parecia salir de todo su cuerpo, envolviendola por completo y llenando sus sentidos

-¡Ikki! Sigue... así... -gritaba murmuraba mientras enredaba sus dedos en el hermoso cabello rizado y negro azuloso de Ikki y al mismo tiempo este continuaba con la exploración de su cuerpo tocando cada zona erogena de ella volviendola loca

-asi? entonces vas a tener más -entonces y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar o decir algo se vio callada por un beso que Ikki le dio, un beso tan profundo que le corto la respiración por varios minutos, sobre todo por que la lengua de fuego de Ikki que estaba dentro de su boca jugando con la suya, parecía querer llegar a su garganta, de tan profundo que exploraba el interior de su boca

-ahora es cuando comienza la diversion -le dijo en el oído suavemente mientras con sus manos la tomaba de las caderas, para colocarla en una mejor posición,mientras que su mienbro por completo erecto comenzo a adentrarse en ella lenta, pero firmemente, llendo hacia atras y adelante, golpeando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el de ella, pero de manera más fuerte cada vez, más rápida mientras iva en un compas que aumentaba a cada segundo llenandolos a ambos de sensasiones indescriptibles, que los hacian gemir y gritar de placer,en medio de todo un frenesí amoroso, donde la tomaba una y otra vez

-por favor, hazlo, tomame, por favor..." -gimio, casi grito, en medio de todas las sensaciones que el asombrosamente ardiente caballero de phoenix le estaba haciendo sentir

-esta bien -entonces sin hacerle esperar más, introdujo aun mas su propio sexo, con cierta dificultad dentro de ella hasta que todo lo que sentía por ella (amor, deseo, pasión...)le hizo perder el escaso control que le quedaba, envolviendolo por completo en las exquisitas sensaciones que le recorrian por todo el cuerpo sintiendo como corria fuego y lava en sus venas en vez de sangre.

Mientras tanto Sheena se aferraba a la espalda de Ikki y mordía sus hombros, cuando sintío una punzada de dolor que le traspasaba el alma y los sentidos, hasta que por unos momentos no sintio ni percibo nada, como si todo sus sentidos y su cuerpo se apagaran, pero de pronto ya no hubo dolor por que entonces, de pronto, en medio de una increíble sensación de placer llego al siguiente orgasmo, y se sintio llena por dentro, de él, de su amado, a quien deseaba y amaba con locura... entonces él continua con su movimiento, mientras él gemía, gritaba de placer alcanzando otra vez un orgasmo, en medio de toda esta locura y desborde amoroso, mientras la tomaba una y otra vez, mientras su sexo entraba y salía con impetu, hasta que acabo y la ultima gota lleno el cuerpo y el alma de su amada

-Aaaaaahhh! -grito mientras se venia dentro de su compañera, mientras ella gemia casi gritaba

-Ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...ah!...-entonces cuando el se vino grito-AAAaahhhhh...!

-ah ah ah ah -entonces jadeando se salio de ella

-eso...eso...fue...increíble -dijo mientras se daba vuelta quedando frente a Ikki

-te amo!

-y yo a ti, como no tienes idea...

-lo dices en serio?

-claro que si, a pesar de tu mal caracter

-yo tengo mal caracter? y tu?

-yo soy muy tranquila comparada contigo

-eso no es cierto

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-no

-si

-n..mphhh -se vio interrumpido por un beso de ella que correspondio apasionadamente sellando asi para siempre el amor que sentian el uno por el otro

OWARI (FIN)

terminado el dia 22/10/2001

email este fic es un paralelo a HappyBirthdayUsabi y HappyBirthdayDragoncito, pero deben leer el primero para entender de que se trata mas o menos todo esto


End file.
